


A friend in need

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, all about the romance, back lane wanking, day 12: handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan drags him to a gig in Camden with the promise of a wank if he puts on his best smiley face and behaves himself.





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 day 12: handjobs

Dan drags him to a gig in Camden with the promise of a wank if he puts on his best smiley face and behaves himself. So Kyle does, mostly. He gets pissed because why not? Dan looks at him, amused, but doesn't say anything to stop him. 

The band are shit, but Kyle doesn't say that. There's huge, dreary keyboard solos by a guy with long blonde hair that hangs over his face. He doesn't move, standing rigidly at his gear, head hanging like a zombie. And the singer isn't much better. He sways in the middle of the stage for the duration of the solo, head thrown back and mouth open. It's weird. It's...so Dan. 

Kyle says as much when the band finish, leaving the stage to a roar of enthusiastic applause. 

Dan laughs. "You think I'm weird and dreary?"

"Well..." he's not plastered, but he's drunk enough to not be able to articulate his point. So instead he says, "how about that wank?"

Dan takes his hand and leads him out of a fire escape. The back lane smells like piss and old beer, broken glass crunches under foot. It's hardly the height of fucking romance, but Kyle has been thinking about Dan's hands on him all day so he's willing to over look it. 

And to his credit, Dan doesn't waste any time. He pushes Kyle behind a big bin and shoves a hand down his pants. It's pretty unceremonial, but Dan's hand wraps around him and he's hard in seconds. 

They kiss messily, and Kyle is aware of the weird craft ale shit Dan had been drinking. Brewed in someone's bath, probably, and it tastes bitter. But still. Kisses. 

He's not going to last long. He can smell Dan's aftershave and his breath is hot against his neck, and he's groaning encouragement the whole time. And fuck, fuck, fuck. Kyle comes with a moan that is barely drowned out by the music of the club.

Dan strokes him through it before pulling his hand out of Kyle's jeans and wiping it on his tshirt. 

"Arsehole," Kyle says, weakly batting at Dan's hands. 

"You're welcome. Wanna go back in?"

Kyle nods, slumped against the wall and trying to catch his breath. "Uh-huh," he says, and Dan disappears back inside with a grin.


End file.
